


Soft Kisses in the Room

by Shitp0sting



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, also just sayo being a gay mess, because why not, i dont know why i wrote this, its SO MUCH FLUFF, its like the fluffiest thing ever nothing else, its short but oh well, just gaes, this was the fluffiest thing ive ever written, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitp0sting/pseuds/Shitp0sting
Summary: Just YukiSayoLisa kissing its fluff no plotNo i don't know what im doingI wrote this while half awake in class
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Soft Kisses in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this fic please enjoy i need sleep

Soft humming and scribbling was heard floating around in the room. Beside the silver haired songstress, soft typing could be heard repetitively from the laptop of her teal companion. The soft whirr of the air conditioner matched the rustling of papers that were of different sorts, and in different conditions each. The sound of candy wrappers cold be heard, right before a soft flopping sounded.

Sayo finished her typing and looked over to Yukina, who was sprawled out, staring at the ceiling. She did not seem stressed, but instead had a relieved smile on her face. A smile formed on her own face as she reaced over to carefully push Yukina’s hair out of her face. It was a gesture she commonly did, and it was welcomed alot by Yukina.

“It’s finally done.” Yukina said, offering the multiple sheets of paper to Sayo. They seemed slightly crumpled, some with torn edges, some with actual tears into it. There were honestly speaking way too many markings on the sheets of paper. Yet before Sayo could properly look through the sheets, a firm knock was heard at the door. Three firm taps before the door opened. A familiar face pops into view with damp hair, not tied up like her usual look. 

Lisa had her bass on her back, and a bag of cookies in her left hand. Looking over to the other two girls sprawled out on the bed, she lets out a smile of her own to match as she closes the door softly behind herself. “Is the song done?” She asked, her eyes lingering on Yukina’s relaxed figure. She receives two sets of similar nods at the same time. Her eyes trailing to the pieces of paper Sayo holds, she walks over to the wall right by the door. She reaches over to carefully grab Sayo’s well kept guitar bag, bringing it over to the bed, setting it right by the bedframe Sayo was leaned against. Sayo had already brought up their own digital scoresheets, making the necessary addition and changes to the notes, along with the lyrics for the song.

Lisa carefully set her own bass down beside Sayo’s guitar. She walks over to the bed’s empty spot, letting herself fall onto it. Placing the bag of cookies onto Yukina’s stomach, she smiled at the instant approach of hands. Turning, she softly taps Sayo’s arm, catching her attention.

Lisa moves closer and swiftly catches Sayo’s chin, softly tilting her head. She could see the way Sayo’s face instantly lit up, turning red. A small giggle escapes her lips as she leans in to meet Sayo’s lips. Sayo seemed to melt into the kiss, turning to putty in Lisa’s light hold. Lisa leaves a soft lick over Sayo’s lips before moving back. She comes face to face with Sayo’s dazed look, her cheeks burning an adorable shade of red.

“Oh- uhm- im-” Sayo snaps out of her daze and quickly gazes back at her laptop, her eyes firmly glued. Yukina only lets out an amused huff of her own before moving forward to get closer to Sayo. She leaves Sayo no process time as she swiftly follows up, pulling Sayo in close to capture her lips. A small squawk escapes from Sayo’s throat as she squeezes her eyes shut from the sudden kiss. Unlike Lisa, Yukina does no more than a slight peck, the kiss ending as fast as it came.

There was clearly so much delight between both Lisa and Yukina, having rendered their stiff girlfriend into a stuttering and blushing mess. Yukina only leaned backwards towards Lisa, who eagerly moved forward too. Lisa happily received the kiss from Yukina, the lingering taste of what seemed like grape sweets on her lips. A brief realisation came to Lisa, this was the bag of sweets she had given Yukina barely a few days ago. 

Separating, both Lisa and Yukina looked to Sayo. Similar grins formed at the realisation that Sayo had been staring, her face still dreadfully flushed. Sayo fumbled slightly, her eyes quickly moving back to her laptop, trying to shield herself from Yukina and Lisa’s amused gaze.

Yet as sweet as this was, they actually had things to do. Leaving it at that, giggles formed in the room as they actually moved closer to complete what needed to be done. What came after…..was another thing on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Gae mess is my life
> 
> Comments pls i liek hearing thoughts


End file.
